Two Brother Family
by Minty Panda
Summary: After going though a devastating loss of everything they knew, a family with two brothers with the eldest being a teen with raging hormones, usually end up being just brothers,"Mother" and "child", and lovers.
1. The Confused Child

As I got up that day, I stretched my arms to the roof, and got out of bed, smelling the warm breakfast in the kitchen. I smiled as I went out into the kitchen in a shirt, which I had just slipped into, and my boxers. As I went in, Ed turned to me and said

"Good mor-" Ed stopped when he looked at what I was wearing "What are you wearing?" Ed's face turned red

"My boxers." I said as I sat down at the table. Ed said nothing as his face was red and he gave me eggs, pancakes, and some toast. I was wondering why he was blushing though. Didn't we both basically have the same body? As we ate, it occurred to me why he might be blushing, and I just went ahead and put my plate in the sink before going to my room, and then hiding myself in my bed. That day I didn't go to school.

Ed decided that I should have some 'decent' education while Ed was off messing with rockets. Ed said that he studied rockets with a guy he used to know before he quit, and now he's going back into it, and he's saying I should know a lot more then I do now, so I could get a better job. So I go to school, Ed dropped me off, and when I came home, we ended up having fun together. Even though I'd would have liked to see Ed less stressed then he was, and he should have been in school too, I still like the lifestyle I'm living.

When I came out of my room hours later, Ed was there watching television. I heard the television. I went into the living room.

"Brother, why aren't you at your job?" I asked

"Because I'm taking a day off, like you." Ed said nonchalantly as his eyes were glued to the television

"But you have work to do!" I said,drawing closer to my brother sitting on the couch. Then my brother got up, and he did the unbelievable. He kissed me on the lips.

"There, happy?" Ed asked me, I was still embarrassed from that. And my brother those days sent me on wild goose chases emotionally and physically, which I find mysterious and strange, but it was like my brother to leave everyone in question of what he was doing. Like once, he held me in his arms, stroked my hair, then suddenly let go of me and said to go get us some milk from Gracia. Ed had been getting really confusing to deal with, but he never seemed to get mad at me often, so it's good to know that I'm not hurting him somehow.

"Hey, Al? You there?" Ed said. I was thinking about Ed at that same time too. I finally got into reality and smiled

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said

"Would you like another?" He asked me. I said nothing and just stood there, then a few more seconds and he pulled me in for a kiss. I didn't do anything, it was just Ed... being what Ed was becoming. I wondered why he was doing all this though, I mean it's to the point where I don't even get why he does it.

After that, and after I made lunch it was silence, and I ate the sandwich I made while Ed was eating the other sandwhich I made. When I was done I just cleaned my plate and went to my room, like I always did. But this time, I felt a longing to go sit back next to him and watch T.V. I think Ed did too, but I decided to wait this whole thing out.

Next day I woke up, got dressed, got my things together, and then had breakfast. Ed was there, and when I was finished, Ed smiled at me

"So was it good?" Ed asked me when I was done

"Yeah, it was great!" I smiled. Ed then watched as I got up before saying

"Let's get you to school." He said, and I nodded as I walked towards the vehicle Ed had put all his money into getting. Even though it wasn't anything fancy, or new, it was still a vehicle, which saved Ed grief. As Ed then got in the car, I got in too. Afterwords, I heard the loud engine start beneath our feet as Ed drove me to school that day. Which on the way there, we would have talked, but Ed said nothing to me. It was then that I had a feeling that I needed to talk to an adult and get some advice for dealing with Ed. He isn't silent unless there's something wrong. That was the Ed I knew.

As we then got to school, I told Ed goodbye and got out of the car, making sure the door was closed before Ed drove to his job, which was always really short hour one. Ed told me that it was because he was the management to the business he was in, and only had to work a certain number of hours. He also says that his job is very easy, and all he has to do is watch the others work, and when they weren't, he'd just tell him to, and that was his job where he got a paycheck and after, had time to spend with me. But those days, Ed had still been acting strange, and I still didn't know why. I thought about it when I was going to class, and I sat down in my chair before class started that day.

When I came home from school that day, I was very much exausted, my head hurt, and I was ready to sleep for the rest of the day. When I came into the house, Ed could obviously tell I was tired, came up to me, and smiled

"Hey." he said "You don't look so good." I nodded, I definitely wasn't feeling good. So then I was lifted up, on to brother's back, him trying to make sure I was on securely.

"Alle oop." Ed said as I was getting on. I could feel my face getting hotter, but at least it wasn't see able. I believed then brother was too kind for his good, and I believe so now. As Ed tucked me into bed, he kissed my forehead and went to the door. Before he closed it, Ed said to me

"I hope you feel better soon Alphonse. If you wake up early, go ahead and tell me and I'll make you something. Night." he said before closing the door. I smiled. Ed was really a nice guy... and I am probably the only one then he ever got attached to in those days. He didn't really talk much to his coworkers, but I heard he talks to Gracia and Hughes often as well. At least he was talking to some, but when confronted with it Ed said they were just acquaintances of his

"They're nice people and all, and it's like I have to meet them all over again,but it's just...I just can't bring myself to look at them sometimes..." Ed told me one day when we were talking about them

"Well that doesn't mean you can't be friends with them again..." I said hoping he could make other friends besides me.

"No, it means I don't want to be friends with them." Ed said

"B-but then-"

"No."

"Look, I know they-"

"Al, just give up on it already." I saw that Ed was getting upset, so I backed off it.

"Sorry, brother...I didn't mean to upset you, I'd just like you to have more friends, that's all..." I said

"Well then don't worry about it." Ed got up and then left the table. It seemed at that point that Ed never wanted any friends, and only wanted to go back home and see Winry again. I can tell- it was always in his eyes. He even told me once that with his high-paying job, that one day we could buy me a way home, and maybe even himself if we had settled out everything here on this side, so that the bomb was erased, and Hitler was gone. Though I sometimes wondered if we would ever "erase" the bomb, I knew that everybody had to die, including "Hitler", maybe that's why he knows that I care for him too much for Ed to go out and do those things, so he'd send me off in a space ship of some sort to get me back to everyone.

But I never went back.

The memory of everyone though, it never left me. Even after I got my memories back, I kept my memories inside my head, and remembered the good days of Ed and I trying to find the Philosopher's stone. Well, actually they weren't that great of times, some of the memories I find I really don't like. But traveling together, always being together, and learning together was so great. I am sometimes really sad that we can't do that now. I sometimes wish that we would go and travel together again, and find our own way to get the problems of that world figured out so that the dim future of what we think would happen if we didn't stop it, from not happening.

As I went to sleep that afternoon, I dreamed about Ed and what else would happen, what other crazy things could happen to me thanks to Ed, and how far he would go with his... awkwardness. But I still wished that in the end, I'd end up with a brother that would cope with his new self and old self, once he leanred to control it.

* * *

**A/N: It's nice to write something about the Elric brothers that isn't so... dreadful. Hope you're enjoying the story so far... I plan on completing it and having one entry up each week, unfortunately might turn into two weeks... please give me reviews though, they inspire meee~**


	2. The Winter Night

I woke up the next morning to bells... as my eyes quickly opened, I realized why: Ed had been banging on it

"Brother..." I turned to the window and saw it wasn't even daylight yet. "Why did you wake me up so early?" I asked

"I need to talk to you." I listened in closely

"You know how I've been acting all... strange lately? I'm sorry, I just want to go back home and-" Ed was cut off by my voice

"And see Winry again; hug and kiss her and tell her how much you've missed her, and how wonderful she is and then you'd like to marry her, right?" I asked

"It's not just Winry, I want to see everyone. Like Rose, colonel Mustang, Armstrong, and everyone else we know that still lives on the other side. I miss them, they all ended up so close to me, and they're part of my memories." Ed said

"Well then what about me?" I asked

"What do you me-"

"Aren't I part of your memories too?"

"Of course you are!"

"You so sure? Right now you keep confusing me, and you keep making me run in these...mental circles. And for what, your amusement? I don't think I'm as endearing as you make everyone else." I said as I got up and went to my room, hearing behind me

"Al! That's not what I'm trying to do!" I was fed up with him right then, fed up of what he's been doing to me. I didn't even want to hear his voice at that point. Right before he was able to start another sentence, I slammed and locked the door behind me, then jumping in my bed hiding my head in my pillow. I believed my brother just loved to mess with me... a lot. And I was wondering if I should leave for awhile and take care of myself, but thinking about it... it'd be really too risky, and I depended on Ed anyways, so I decided ultimately to not leave.

Affter a few hours, I cooled off, but I didn't want to discuss it for a long while. I didn't want Ed touching me in any way, shape, or form. I then stepped out of my room, it was about seven in the morning, and when I came out, and there was Ed watching television. I decided to ignore him and just, silently, make breakfast of simple eggs and toast. After the eggs and toast were down, I sat down and ate them alone, Ed probably not knowing I was awake.

Then by the time I had to be dressed to leave, I was looking for Ed, and he was nowhere in sight. I was worried, but I also didn't want to see him yet. Where was he? I wondered, and even though I didn't want to, I went and looked for my brother around the apartment. I eventually found him... on the roof, preparing himself for a leap, which he would have never reached the other I saw him there, I ran screaming

"Brother! Stop!" There was no way he was going to get out of it, but I coated my voice, mostly with worry. Then, I saw Ed turn around, tears coming out of his eyes. He completely turned around, and I stopped, going as far as I could go without possibly accidentally pushing him off, and then he ran to me and hugged me, feeling his arms around me.

"Brother, I'm... so sorry. I didn't mean to have you misunders-stand me like that." he said, which he stopped to make sure his nose wasn't going to bug each of us, I'll call it. and I soon felt Ed's soft tears crawl down my neck. I then hugged him back just saying one thing

"It's fine, brother..." I said. But the thing was, it even ended up that a few days later, brother and I were found out, and we landed in an orphanage.

Three days after Ed's suicide attempt, I woke up and found that there was no breakfast cooking, but instead of my nose being used, my ears were. I heard Ed and what sounded like some adult males talking to him

"You're going to have to come with us, so will your brother..." one of the adult males said

"To hell with that idea!" Ed said

"You and your brother are orphans, are you not?" The same adult male said, and I heard nothing, Ed's way of saying yes to a question he didn't want to answer. I then heard the rustling of clothing, and decided that I needed to step in, so I opened the door, and saw policemen and my brother, his arms held behind him by another policeman. The first policeman, his black raven hair not so visible from out of his police hat, which I wasn't seeing his eyes either said

"Get your brother dressed before we take you both." the second policeman let go of Ed and Ed rushed to my side, before they left to go wait at the front door.

We ended up in the most coldest, most distraught looking orphanage I had ever seen in my life. I was scared, very scared, and I thin brother was also scared too-- which is why for that whole day when we entered the orphanage for the first time, when we entered, our grip on each other tightened; the chipped white paint wasn't comforting, and the pebble ground underneath us wasn't very great to comprehend either. As we were assigned to our room, we looked. It was a small room, and there was a cheap looking queen sized bed in the left corner, and to the right of the room, there was a lot of old video games consoles, games, and chargers there, all of them looked very old and used. Afterwards, they then left us alone, and it was night time, and there was no lamps, no light switches, no light anything. I looked to the wall where our beds were, and I saw about three small windows, two of them placed like our beds were, and the other one was right above our bed, which I didn't notice earlier, but the roof seemed quite high, I couldn't tell how high since it was so dark. I then felt my hand being squeezed tighter.

"Brother..." I said as I turned to where my brother's body was, and I could actually see him, since we were sitting on the bed, right next to the window

"A-al, I'm sorry... this is all my fault." Ed hugged me, ad I hugged him back immediately. I wasn't mad at him anymore, and then I was just...scared. Scared for what was going to happen to each of us. Were we going to be separated? If we ever got adopted, what kind of guardian would we end up with? And in all those thoughts, the one that I said was

"I wished that we had alchemy, so that we can bust our way out of here easier, and not have to worry..."

"Same here..." Ed said.

It was a very cold night, it was when fall had started turning into winter, and snow had just fallen the day before. We huddled close together that night, hoping Ed would stay with me forever, through these cold nights where we only had one thin blanket, with only each other for warmth. I hoped that we would be together until we both suddenly died of some random that point forward he was my lifeline, and I never left his side, I couldn't.

The next morning, we both woke up to what nightmare we both wanted to be dreaming. Neither of us wanted to be there, it would mean that we could be separated for the rest of our lives, and I could never handle that; never in my entire life I could. We both got up out of bed at the same time, and we looked at leach other, blush crossed our faces as we weren't dressed yet. Matter of fact, I was thinking a few thoughts, but we would both eventually get used to it. We then stayed in the room until we were told to eat breakfast, and then we were told to meet the other orphans, who overtime disappeared from the orphanage, but Ed and I stayed. We wouldn't be adopted unless we were together. Even though this was torture for both of us, it was better to have faced it together then by ourselves.

One day though, when it was another one of those winter nights and it was almost spring, but we just weren't there yet, my brother changed my view of him for a long time.

"Al?" Ed asked, and I looked over at him

"Yeah, brother?" I said

"Thanks for being there through these times..." we were in bed,legs intertwined for warmth, and Ed grabbed my hand and I then held his

"You too, I couldn't even begin to think of how I could live without you..." I said, shivering a little bit afterward, so tired from this cold, and then Ed put his hands inside the back of my shirt; which they were, what I felt very warm, and I moaned a little bit, the warmth was good.

"I don't know how I could live without you either, brother..." Ed said, right before he kissed me. His lips were very cold, but then I imagined, that just maybe his mouth was much warmer. So, I brought my lips to his and I kissed him again, poking my tongue at his lips, and his lips opening up for me, as I felt the warmth of Ed's mouth, so warm, so very warm that I moaned in delight of the warmth, Ed probably moaned due to the fact that I was cold, but instead of pushing me away, he pulled me in. We kissed for awhile, until we both finally fell asleep in each others arms. That night, I fell in love with Ed.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Just barely made my promise of a week.... eheh... oh well. This seems like a good chapter to me, I like it a lot personally... and I find the last three paragraphs (starting from "One day though, when it was time...") is a bit ironic, finding "warmness" of his brother while it's extremely cold... eheheh oh well. If you guys can review, that'd be great.**


End file.
